


Cookies

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Narcissa becomes worried when Draco's presents don't start arriving when expected.





	

The war had taken a toll on them all, but it made Draco think about what he really wanted from life. Soon after the war trials, Draco turned his back on his father and his outdated views and ambitions, and opened a bakery.

Narcissa received an elegantly decorated box of baked goods every week, along with a note with how her son was doing. She went to great lengths to hide the boxes from Lucius, keeping them in her bedroom.

Christmastime became her favourite. Every day from the first of December, she’d receive a Christmas themed box, filled with Christmas sweets from around the world. Draco told he that it was a muggle tradition called advent.

This year, however, on December first, there was no box waiting for her, no note, no message with her house-elf. By the fourth, she was starting to become worried that something terrible had befallen her child. She started to question Lucius about recent news, seeing if he knew anything about their son, but he either didn’t know, or he wasn’t telling her anything about him.

On the twelfth, she decided to go to Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping, at least that’s what she told the house elf in the drawing room to tell Lucius should he ask after her. After flooing to Madam Malkin’s, she glided to Potter’s Patisserie. The familiar green and gold boxes filled the shelves, the counters filled with pastries, cupcakes and sweets.

Mr Potter was behind the counter serving an old woman, she was obviously buying some sweets for her grandchildren, or perhaps her great-grandchildren. Narcissa picked up a box of assorted macarons, and waited patiently behind the elderly woman. Once the woman was gone, she placed the box on the counter and waited for Harry to notice her.

His jaw dropped open at the sight of her. “Narcissa. It’s…It’s a pleasure to see you. Um…Is that everything?”

She smiled slightly. “Just one more thing, Mr Potter. How much would it be for you to tell me how my son is doing?”

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t sell that to you. But, if you’d like to follow me.” He flicked his wand towards the shop door, the blinds flowing closed, and the closed sign flipping around. She followed him through the back door into a cosy sitting room. “If you’d kindly wait here, I’ll fetch Draco for you.”

The room was adorned with pictures of Potter’s friends and their families, among them the familiar streak of blonde hair, and, in her son’s arms, her niece’s son, his hair a different colour in each photo, smiling at his cousin.

The door opened again, the sound of hushed discussing something. “Harry, I’m not…it’s not ready.”

“Draco, talk to her.” Harry pushed Draco through the door, forcing him to spin around and face her.

He looked down at her feet. “Mother.”

“Draco…” She noticed Harry go back through to the shop.  “I’ve been worried.”

“I’ve been busy.”

She was speechless for a moment. “You set up my expectations, my only connection to you. The least you could have done was give me a message with the cookies you sent.”

He looked up at her. “I hadn’t worked it out before then.” He broke out into a smile. “But, if you’d like to see why I couldn’t work on your presents, you’re more than welcome.”

“I suppose I should see what has been keeping you busy.” He rushed forward unexpectedly, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door, towards what Narcissa suspected was the kitchen that her son worked in.

“Draco, there’s no need to pull me. I’m not an animal.” He made no move to let go of her. He pulled her into a large kitchen, pots and pans working to themselves, making the sweets displayed in the shop.

Her eyes were drawn to the table in the middle of the room. “Oh, Draco. It’s beautiful. But…who’s it for?”

He turned to her, a big grin on his face. “I was going to tell you when it was finished, which should be by Christmas, but I don’t mind telling you now, seeing as you came all the way here to visit.”

“Can I make one addition? I promise not to overdo it, but I insist.” He grimaced for a second before seeming to decide that he trusted her and gesturing for her to go ahead.

She drew her wand and, with a flick, ingredients started flying out of their containers, mixing in the air into two streams of coloured icing. They took two distinct shapes on the top of the cake, both moving around, trying to get a better look at the other.

“I assume my invitation will be accompanied by some more sweets? Those cookies were delicious, perhaps you could send some more of them.”

She left him staring at the snake and the lion, which were still prancing around on top of the wedding cake.


End file.
